Truth Or Dare!
by Kiella
Summary: Taking any requests for pairings-- Welcome to Camp Roku!
1. Katara's Dare

"YOU WANT ME TO _WHAT_?!?!" A shout could be heard throughout "Camp Roku" -the summer camp where about seventy kids were staying. They'd been separated into three groups of about twenty-five, then put into cabin-arrangements, five to a building.

About ten minutes later, a group of ten girls- who were from Cabins One and Two- were marching up to Cabin Seven, one girl pushed into the front.

A tentative knock on the door later, the girl in front- Katara- was asking for a certain someone. "Can I talk to Zuko, please?"

The cabin counselor nodded before ducking back into the door of the cabin. "Zuk', it's for you."

"What?" The teenager in question leaned against the doorframe, staring at the gathering of girls on his cabin's porch. "Well?"

"Um.." Katara was blushing furiously.

"Hurry up and get it over with!" Called the blind girl from the very back of the group.

"Remember, you can't tell him..." Reminded one girl, who was faced with a quick glare.

"I know, Suki." She imitated a high-pitched voice. "_It would ruin the fun!_"She snorted. "Jerks."

"Can I ask what the hell you guys are doing here?" He was beginning to get flustered. His whole cabin had gathered at the open window, just a few feet away from him.

"Alright, here-go." Katara took a deep breath, and said what she'd rehearsed. "I think your eyes are totally awesome-"

"We need details, girl!" Yue reminded in a slight scold.

"They're fathomless." The blushing girl forced out of her mouth. "The words that come to mind are 'molten gold'." She turned to face her friends. "Is that enough?"

"Three _true _compliments, then your _big _finale!" Meng announced.

"_Fine_."Katara turned to face Zuko once more, who was eyeing her curiously. "Your hair is... Fluffy. And original. I like the way your bangs fall over your eyes." She paused, swallowing thickly. "And I like your shirts. There's a different band for every day."

"There's three compliments." Zuko spoke, finally. She gaped at him, surprised that he wasn't even blushing, or confused by her actions. "Now, about that _big _finale." He pushed himself away from the doorframe, towering above her. "Care to clue me in?"

The eyes that she loved so much were looking down upon her small frame, the hair she favored was dusted lightly- just the way she liked it- over his forehead, covering one of those _beautiful _golden orbs. The 'cool' t-shirt he wore - which currently said '_Iron Maiden_' _- _smelled of his scent, which made it _even _better.

There was a chorus of _oohs _and _aahs_ as his lips met hers, gently massaging at the slightly lip-gloss painted surface. He pulled away, staring down at her, a smirk on his face. "Uh.." Her eyes were wide in astonishment.

His lips met hers once more, quickly slipping his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and gave he a wink. "See ya later, 'Tara." He ducked into his cabin, closing the door.

Wolfish catcalls and howls ensued from inside Cabin Seven.

Katara whipped around to face her friends, her face pink. "Hey, you guys.." She paused, grinning. "We should _totally_ play truth and dare again!"

* * *

**A/N: Just got bored so I decided to write this... Short, I know. AU, I guess. Non-bending. Doesn't really matter, since this was just a one-shot, and I was only doing it to see if my Writer's Block would go "POOF" and dissapear. Read And Review... R&R...**


	2. Zuko's Dare

"Oh, no, oh _no_." Zuko was chanting silently, tapping a nervous finger against the windowpane of Cabin One. He was light on his feet, stomach fluttering anxiously. He knew that his bunkmates- the guys in Cabin Seven- were all waiting nearby, hidden in the darkness of night, watching him. Sighing, he worked a finger under the window, slowly pulling it up from the outside. Obviously, no one was expecting break-ins here.

He felt himself swallow thickly when he heard a soft snoring on the other side of the opening window. His eyes focusing to the dimness of the innards of the wooden structure, he ducked his head near the screen. "Katara?" He called softly, in a half-whisper.

"Hmm?" He nearly jumped back as something near the window stirred, wearily gazing up at him. "Whazz-goin'-on?" She questioned, her sleep befuddled mind slurring her words.

"Katara, it's Zuko." He was whispering, feeling a glare on his back. Jet, most-likely. "Come outside."

"Sure." She rolled over, burying her face into her pillow. "Five more..." She paused, yawning into the pillow that muffled her voice. "Minutes.." He realized that she was asking for five more minutes of sleep. He spoke, his words tinted with a mild irritation.

"Katara!" He hissed. "Don't make me pop this screen out!"

"_Zuko_?" She stared up at him. His eyes, which had quickly switched to night vision, could see that her hair was askew, sticking out at odd angles.

_No wonder girls take so long in the bathroom_. He mused. "Get your butt out here, now!"

"Yeah, just.." She silently got up, her feet forcing the wooden floor to creak. "Just.." She lowered her voice even more when her cabin counselor stirred in her sleep. "Five minutes." She vowed. "I'll be out in five minutes." She turned, throwing one last volley of words over her shoulder. "Meet me at the back door."

"Might wanna make that ten..." He whispered, seeing the back of her hair. It was in tangles... Not to mention, she was only in a pair of girl boxers and a belly-shirt tanktop. He had to admit, he liked her 'pajamas'. He began strolling leisurely toward the back door, just as she'd requested. He could hear the guys shifting their places in the forests, getting closer.

"She'll never do it!" He heard Jet whisper-call.

"Oh, she _will_." Zuko hissed back. He smirked into the darkness, right where he could just barely see a small section of Jet's shoulder and elbow, past the trunk of a large oak. "She's gettin' prettied up for me, anyways." Okay, so perhaps that was a lie. She probably just didn't want to be caught with an idiotic hair-do.

"Yeah?" Jet whispered back, the only enemy of his in his cabin. He got along fine with Longshot, Haru, and even that self-absorbed Hahn, but Jet?_ No_. He hated his guts! They were practically natural-born enemies. "She admit that to you freely?"

"What if she did?" The scarred teen fired back, anger present in his words darkly spoken.

"Sure-" Jet stopped speaking, abruptly coming to a halt.

"Zuko?" He looked up when the screen door creaked as Katara stepped out from her cabin. She had changed into jeans, an unreadable t-shirt, and had brushed her hair back. As she neared, he thought he caught a whiff of some type of mint... It smelled similar to mouthwash, perhaps... Tooth-paste?

_Good_.

"Hey." He leaned against the railing to the steps leading down to the earthen pathway. He felt his gaze linger on her as she took a seat on the third step up, eying him curiously. He sat next to her, casually laying his long legs against the tops of the following steps, his sneakered feet landing on the ground.

"Zuko, what're you doing here?" She inquired, casting him a curious glance. "So late?"

"I know this seems stupid..." He paused, laying back against the stairs. "I just wanted to look at the stars with you, for some reason." He could've sworn he'd heard a derisive snort, coming from the large oak where Jet hid. "You mind?"

"No." She was smiling, leaning back with him to look up at the night sky. "No, not at all." She smiled as she looked over at the right side of his face, no scar in sight. "I kinda like it, actually."

"Me too." His eyes traced the large bear-shaped constellation in the sky. Major.. _Ursa_.

"Which one's your favorite?" He realized then that she was speaking of the constellations.

"Ursa Major." He was smiling in a sad manner. "Ursa was my mother's name."

"Oh," she figured out, that by the '_was_' that his mother was gone in some sort of fashion. She could've just left his father, or she could've been dead. She didn't quite know.

"Yours?" He was still staring up at the night sky.

"I don't really know any of the stars that well, other than the Dippers." She turned to her left, where the moon was shining in a sliver of a crescent. "I like the moon."

"Oh," he paused, sitting up. He knew that Jet would be watching intently. "Well, sorry about waking you up."

"That's not really why you came here, is it?" She asked, arching a brow, as she turned to face him.

"Nope," he admitted, turning to her. "You know what I came for?" He got to his feet, Katara following suit.

"Not really." She was at his level, being on the steps just above the ground, where he was standing.

"Take a guess," he dared, smirking, his amber eyes shining with mirth.

"I have an idea..." She was smiling when she felt his hand cup her cheek, thumb gently stroking her jawline.

"I think you guessed right." He leaned forward, lips descending upon hers. He moved his lips over her own, expertly; persuasively. She giggled softly when he coaxed her lips open; her arms slipped around his neck, deepening the kiss.

She could've sworn she heard a low _human _growl from the forest; she wasn't quite sure, though. She was far-too busy concentrating on Zuko's lips against her own.

"Katara?"

She broke away from him, panting softly. "_Go_!" She hissed to the pale teenager in a whisper, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Yeah?" She called back, immediately recognizing her camp counselor's voice.

"What're you doing?" The woman sounded groggy; probably still in bed.

The girl cast a look of longing toward the area where Zuko had disappeared into the forest, her cheeks flushing.

"Just..." One last glance toward Ursa Major, and the smaller constellation, Ursa Minor, and she was climbing back into her cabin, a content smile on her face. "Watching the stars."

* * *

**A/N: I just decided to add this because I was bored and I remembered that a few people had requested more.. I'm not completely sure whether or not this affiliated with the first chapter or not, but I'm putting it up anyways..**

**Ah, well, I might put a few more chapters up. Just.. request a few pairings and I'll see what I can come up with. **


	3. Sokka's Dare

"This is pointless and stupid, guys," Sokka muttered, quite ruefully. "Wake me up early on one of the days I can actually sleep in," he grumbled, tone dark. Angrily, he drew his arms across his chest, folding them there firmly. 

He glared down at the glared at the bottle of sunscreen—a supplement for a soda bottle—wondering why, of all the things he and the other males could be doing, they'd chosen to play 'truth or dare'.

The bottle, once spun, would select the member of the small group who would have to perform the truth, or the dare. Zuko, the last to have been selected, swatted at the bottle with a lazy flick of his wrist; the others watched, with trepidation, as the blur of a pink bottle spun.

"Whoever ends up getting chosen," the scarred teen said after a moment, "has to do a dare. Or, of course," his lips twisted into a menacing smirk, "I can ask them a question that will forever embarrass them." Alright, so he was bluffing—but his acquaintances, he supposed, would not be able to see through this thinly-veiled lie.

He was, after all, Azula's older brother; they could only guess that he was at least partially as vicious as she. Several Adam's apples bobbed as the males, all gathered in a circle, swallowed thickly, gulping as if frightened.

The bottle of sunscreen slowed in its spin, and, for a moment, it looked as though it might land on Hahn..

"Sokka," Zuko leaned back, smiling pleasantly- in a manner that frightened the tanner of the two- as the narrow end of the bottle landed on him. "Truth," his amber eyes glowed mercilessly as he said this, "or Dare?" His irises softened at the final word.

Of course, instantly, Sokka blurted, "Dare!" And, mentally, he cursed himself.

"I thought so," the pale teen chuckled. "This is revenge," he announced, "for making me kiss that Katara-girl," he had yet to admit he'd enjoyed himself.

Sokka glowered, lips pressing together in a firm line of distaste—he detested that the fact that the scarred male had kissed his sister. He didn't want his sister to be kissed by anyone, quite frankly. He was the protective older brother. "Oh, yeah?" He taunted. Once again, he cursed himself.

"Yeah," the fair-skinned teen nodded. He looked toward Jet, who was reclining quite casually in the nearest bunk bed. "Jet," this attracted the second male's attention immediately, "who's that girl the Neanderthal," his nickname for Sokka, "is always ogling at?"

The copper-skinned male smirked slowly, toothpick hanging on the edge of his curved lips as he spoke, "Her name's Suki…"

--

"I can't believe they're making me do this," Sokka said to himself in an undertone. He moved forward, toward a group of females. He recalled one word Zuko had once said about him, and he used it in the same context. "He's absolutely… Incorrigible." He sounded quite tentative, for he was unsure of the word's meaning. It sounded nasty enough, he supposed—a fitting insult.

In truth, he knew he ought to be angered at Jet: this dare was, after all, his idea. Slowing his pace deliberately, he neared the group. Various females from differing cabins, he figured.

"Suki," he called, when in earshot, "I need a word." He was attempting to be suave and cool over the whole ordeal.

She glanced toward him, lips parted, caught mid-sentence. "Uh," the first noise she made was small, curiosity lighting her features. "Alright…?" Her brows knitted, and, slowly, the throng of females she was with parting obediently, she moved toward him.

All at once, the girls began whispering amongst themselves in excitement. Only one female looked quite unpleased—his sister, Katara, who was flanked by several others: Toph, Smellerbee, Song, On Ji…

"Do you know who I am?" Sokka questioned, once she was away from the group.

She shook her head, afraid to admit that she did. "No," she murmured, averting her gaze. She could feel her cheeks heating involuntarily. She _did _know who he was, and, well, she'd always had a sort of 'crush' on him.

The male smirked, and he watched her through the lens of his sunglasses—or, more precisely, a pair of sunglasses one of his cabin-mates had passed to him before he left the structure. "The name's Kuruk," there was a pause. "Sokka Kuruk." He'd adopted his 'macho' voice; a poor imitation of James Bond.

She stared at him for a moment, as if comprehending. He released a breath he had not known he'd been holding when she grinned. "I'm Suki Kyoshi," she chuckled.

He could not recall his instructions, given to him by both Jet and Zuko. He was trying his best to maintain his cool, shoulders squared, thumbs hooked casually in the front pockets of his dark jeans. His stance was wide, his chest inflated to make it look as though his pectoral muscles were more defined.

"I- uh.." He made a soft, guttural noise of indecision. He could feel his cheeks flushing, and, for a moment, he was glad that it would be unnoticeable on his mocha cheeks. "Well, I was s'pposed to…" He stared down at Suki for a moment, azure eyes soft. He'd forgotten his lines.

In one swift movement, his lips caught hers. He kissed her as fervently as he could, and, just as quickly as the kiss had started, it ended. He was the first to pull away.

"Gotta go," he muttered, leaving a pleasantly stunned Suki. He could already hear laughter coming from his cabin.

* * *

**A/N**: I got bored today, and I decided to update. This chapter is dedicated to mahtqueen2 -- she was the one who requested a Suki x Sokka.

I'm taking more requests for pairings... I'm starting on a Taang next, for Avatargirl 92. 


End file.
